The Tailor
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: "Hilde." He says to her in a cold voice. "He's not what he seems. Stay away from him."
1. This is not a blank page. Move down a bi...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keep going down! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok! I don't own them. Never will. Unless someone wants to give them to me? So enjoy the story and review! Thank you.   
Psycho Kitty 


	2. Chapter 1

The Tailor

  
  
  
  
  
  


December. Gray skies to dull the soul, a bitter wind to dry your bones. Winter has finally made her presence known to the city. People wrapped up in three layers of sweaters, gloves, six pairs of socks, hats, scarfs and thermal underwear under frozen jeans, run around to do their daily business. In this city everything is routine; get up, go to work, come home, go to bed and start all over in the morning. People could tell you where they will be in one month, everyone but Hilde . . . 

  
  


"Let's see . . . It's three blocks down from the subway . . . " Says a young woman of twenty-four. She has short black hair that would turn to a deep blue if hit right by the sun. She has on a tan corduroy winter jacket that goes down to her knees. At the collar, as well as the ends of the sleeves, is an imitation of fur that is a tan color. The jacket fits her nicely, hugging her waist just right, and provides a nice comfort against the harsh winter winds. Hilde has on black boots that hide under her blue jeans. In her arms is a long white bag with a coat hanger coming out of one end. In her other hand is a piece of paper her friends gave her that has the address of a "wonderful tailor" on it.

  
  


_"Hilde . . . " Says Dorothy in a syrupy voice. "You must get that dress fixed!" She says as she sips her tea._

  
  


_"Is it really that bad?" She says to the blonde in the chair behind her. Hilde is on a stool in front of a large mirror. She has on a pail blue dress that sags too much in all the wrong places. Hilde sighs and she rubs her hands on the material of the dress. _

  
  


_"Yes." Says another blonde at her feet. This blonde's voice is a bit more tolerable than the one in the chair. "But don't worry. I think I can fix it!" She says as she cuts the air with her scissors. _

  
  


_"Haha . . . Funny. I am not letting you near me with anything sharp." Dorothy opens her mouth to speak when Hilde quickly turns to her. "Same goes for you!"_

  
  


_"Oh stop being so up tight." Says the blonde with scissors._

  
  


_"I am not." Says Hilde in a child like voice. _

  
  


_"Yes you are." Says Dorothy as she puts her cup down on the table next to her. "That's why he left you." Hilde's eyes widen and she slowly falls to her knees, letting the pail blue dress pool around her. Her other friend kneels down with her. Hilde hugs her knees and tries not to cry._

  
  


_"Dorothy!" Scolds the other blonde as she hugs Hilde. "She is still not over him!"_

  
  


_"In know that Relena." She refills her cup with hot tea from the teapot. "That's why I said it." She takes a sip. "She needs to get over him."_

  
  


_"I am over him. It . . . it's just . . . It still hurts." She says in a soft voice. "I mean . . . two years! I spent two years of my life with him. Just so he can leave me for some stupid secretary!" Hilde stands up to face Dorothy. "See, that's why you should never go out with a man with a secretary! You can't trust them!"_

  
  


_"Hilde . . . Hilde . . . " Says Relena in a sweet voice. She hugs her friend. "You . . . "_

  
  


_"You're the reason he left my dear." Says Dorothy. Hilde and Relena both glare at her. She just smiles. _

  
  


_"Don't you dare Dorothy!" She yells at the emotionless woman. "If he doesn't respect me for my views then to hell with him!" _

  
  


_"Right!" Says Dorothy in a bold voice. She stands up and grabs Hilde's hands. "To hell with him!"_

  
  


_"Right!" Says Relena. "To hell with men who have no respect for us!"_

  
  


_"Right!" Says Hilde. Her anger gone and a new feeling of power swells in her heart. "To hell to all men who think that sex should be the basics of a relationship!" Relena and Dorothy look at each other and roll their eyes. Dorothy starts to laugh._

  
  


_"Hilde my dear . . . it is." Hilde's face drops and she starts to blush. Relena twirls her blonde hair with her pointer finger and looks away from Hilde, hoping she won't look to her for support. "See Hilde." Says Dorothy as she wraps an arm around her. "How long do you think, a guy can last?"_

  
  


_"Uh . . . "_

  
  


_"Right. Not very long. That is why Peter left. You will be forever an old maid if you don't "show" the man you love that you "love" him."_

  
  


_"But . . . " Says Hilde as she takes Dorothy's arm off her. "What if he isn't the one you love? I mean . . . I believe that you should save yourself for the man you will marry."_

  
  


_"Weren't going to marry Peter?" She says._

  
  


_"Yes . . . but . . . I wasn't ready."_

  
  


_"Hilde! For the love of . . . you're almost twenty-five!" She says in frustration._

  
  


_"I don't care! I will do what I want! There is a guy out there who will respect my decision!" She says not fearing of being ridiculed. _

  
  


_"I respect that! And so will some lucky guy Hilde. Don't listen to Dorothy. I wish I was like you. I regret my first time . . . I don't even remember his name." Relena laughs as she writes down an address on a piece of paper. "But Dorothy does have a point. You need to get over Peter. It's not the end of the world. Here." She places the paper in Hilde's hands. "You should go and see The Tailor. He is a wonderful man and will take 'good' care of you." Relena smiles at Hilde but not her usual sweet smile. This smile is hiding something. Dorothy seems to think about what Relena had just said as if there was a second meaning to it. Then her eyes light up and she clasps her hands together._

  
  


_"That's right! He's a 'wonderful tailor'! He can fix you up real nice! You will be a whole new woman!" _

  
  


"Right." Says Hilde in disbelief as she looks to the paper in her hands. "This is it . . . I think?" The address on the paper lead Hilde to a deep red brick building. On the door is a sign that reads "Joe's Place". No sign of a tailor shop. She turns her back to the building and rests against a railing. "Where . . . where is it?" She looks around then looks back to the paper. "This is the address . . . " She turns her head and looks up at the numbers above the door. Same numbers on the paper . . . then her eyes look down. Down to a set of stairs. They lead down to what is the basement of the building. Hilde walks around to where the stairs start. Slowly she walks down one by one till she is in front of a door that reads:

  
  


The Tailor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is it!" She says. The place looks dark inside but there is a red light beside the door with a sign that reads . . . "Open". She pushes the door open and walks into a small room. There is a desk to her right, cluttered with paper and little yellow sticky notes. In front of her is a door way blocked off by a thick black curtain. There are benches with black cushions on top that line the walls to her left. A coffee table in the center of the benches, with several women's magazines scattered on it. The room its self is dimly light and has a strange smell to it . . . but it is a nice smell. Hilde walks in and closes the door. She moves the thick curtain to free her way to the other room.

  
  


"Wow . . . " The room is round with a stool in the center. On the floor is bits and pieces of cloth scattered all around. To the wall behind her is lined with mirrors that start from the floor and end at the ceiling. The mirrors wrap about half way of the room. The rest is a wood finish with four doors. All are closed but one is cracked open a bit. She moves to the center of the room, her heels clicking on the polished wood floor. "Hello?" She says. Her voice echoes throughout the room. A noise can be heard from the slightly opened door. 

  
  


"Yes?" Says a man's voice. Hilde stops in her tracks as the man exits the room. He is holding a sandwich in on hand and rests the other on the doorframe. He has on black pants that fit very nicely and a white shirt that has the first three buttons undone, showing his nice toned chest. Hilde's heart jumps and a deep blush rushes to her face. He smiles at her as he sees the blush. He pushes off from the door and walks over to her. The man rolls his sleeves up and crosses his arms over his chest as he now stands in front of her. The dress . . . her friends and most importantly . . . Peter . . . are all forgotten. 

  
  


"I...uh . . . I . . . " Hilde tries to think of why she is here . . . The man laughs and walks back to the room . . . giving her the first sight of his long braid. He enters the room and comes back without the sandwich.

  
  


"What do you need?" His voice is soft and Hilde almost falls as she looks into his purple eyes. This awakens her from her stupor.

  
  


"My dress!" She says in a loud voice. The man backs up and looks at her startled. "It . . . needs to be fixed." She says in a more relaxed voice. The startled look turns to a look of confusion. Hilde starts to panic. The man runs his hands in his bangs and walks back and forth in front of her. He stops in front of her again and looks her up and down.

  
  


"Really?" He shakes his head. "Ok . . . uh . . . why don't you put it on." He almost laughs at that last comment and Hilde hugs her dress close to her. "In here." He says as he opens a door for her. "By the way my name is Duo." Duo smiles at her and she returns the smile.

  
  


"Hilde." She closes the door. Duo breathes in and lets out. He walks away from the door and turns to it again only to walk away.

  
  


"Fix her dress?" He says as he rubs his chin. "How the hell am I . . . Wait." He smiles. "This might be some game. Oh well, I've done stranger things." He shudders as he remembers the 'stranger things'. "Man, the things I do for money . . . "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok. That is all. I hope you want me to write more. If you do then review! But be warned . . . this is NOT going to be my normal fanfic . . . ( Hence the rating . . . ^.~)


	3. Chapter 2

The Tailor

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo paces back and forth as Hilde changes into her dress. He contemplates the situation that is upon him. 

  
  


"She has to be here on business. Why else would she be here?" He says to no one but himself. "If you come in, then you must know what this place is. How else could you find it? It's not like there is a big sign or anything!" Duo stops to think about the girl's words. "Maybe they have another meaning? Ah! I don't know!" He throws his hands up in the air. Duo takes a seat on the stool that sits in the middle of the room. ("She's not like the usual. God . . . I hope she's not a dominatrix.") Duo shudders as he thinks back to the women in the tight clothing that barely covers them, leaving nothing to the imagination. Duo doesn't really mind the "control freaks", sometimes they can be fun, while others he wished to never see again. But he can't complain, it's his job, to fill in when a woman's man can't meet her in bed. He gets all kinds, ones who are too nervous and ones who have no shame. Duo prefers the nervous ones, or as he calls them "sweet girls", to the wild ones. They are always nice and a joy to have. However, the sweet ones don't come back. Once he has done his job they go back to their man and live happily ever after. He had many moments where he wished for the girl to come back but they never do. But if they did, then it would be looked as an affair right? And that's not his reason for beginning here. His job is simple, do whatever the woman wants and never ask questions. There is no love . . . he's just there whenever the woman isn't satisfied, or when the woman was hurt and need some 'comfort'.

  
  


"Duo?" Hilde says in a nervous voice. Duo has his back to her and smiles.

  
  


("Ah. A sweet girl.") He laughs softly and turns to her. When he takes one look at her, he can't help but laugh.

  
  


"That bad?" She says as she looks herself over. Duo shakes his head and walks up to her.

  
  


"I always thought dresses were meant to go with the woman, not against." He places his hands on her shoulders and he can feel her stiffen up. "Are you all right?" He says to Hilde who is blushing. She nods but doesn't say anything. The dress, is a spaghetti strap that graceful dips midway down her back. The skirt starts off tight on her hips and lightly puffs out. That's how the dress should look. Hilde's however is . . . well, in short words: is a blue mess. 

  
  


"Can you fix it? I'm a Bride's Maid and the wedding is in four days." She says with a nervous laugh. 

  
  


("A Bride's Maid huh? Maybe she does know what I do.") The grip on her shoulders tightens as Duo leans in closer. His hot breath on her ear makes Hilde turn red and become light headed. Duo lightly laughs as he can feel the warmth from her blush on her cheeks. 

  
  


"Please fix it." She says softly, her voice a mix of uncertainty and desire. To Hilde he is about the most attractive guy in the world. He puts Peter and all the other guys she has ever had a crush on to shame. So having him so closes to her is stirring up emotions that she has sworn to never feel until her wedding night!

  
  


"Anything you say . . . " He whispers in her ear. Hilde is so distracted by the fact of their closeness that all she does is nod not knowing _why_ she was nodding until . . . 

  
  


"AAAAAAA!" Hilde pushes Duo away and backs against the wall, covering her right ear with her hand. "I'm not like my mother!" She says quickly. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"I'm not like that! What type of girl do you think I am?"

  
  


"I'm sorry . . . " He says coming closer to her. Hilde slides away from the wall and rushes past him.

  
  


"Sorry?" She says, placing her hands on her hips. "For . . . for . . . kissing me?" She says in a stunned voice, yet Duo could detect something else in her voice. He can hear it in her heavy breathing. "What type of Tailor are you?" 

  
  


"I'm sorry Miss. I guess I got some mixed signals." Duo says in his defense. He can't take her anger seriously because her voice betrays her harsh words. He smiles knowing that he had her for a quick moment. ("Besides, she has to have some knowledge of the work I do.") The anger that suddenly filled her blue eyes makes him think . . . ("Shit! She doesn't! But . . . but . . . how . . . I mean . . . Shit, I'm screwed!") It's his turn to be nervous, as he laughs. Duo rubs the back of his neck, not knowing what to say next.

  
  


"MIXED SIGNALS?" She yells. Duo flinches at her voice. This time there is only anger ringing. "Well I am sorry if I gave you 'mixed signals' mister! Now tell me . . . " 

  
  


Ring . . . 

  
  


Both stop and look to the room that Duo had come out of a while ago. 

  
  


Ring . . . 

  
  


"Hold on one moment." He says as he enters the room. Once in, Duo closes the door part way, to see what she is going to do.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Duo darling!"

  
  


"Dorothy." He says coldly. "Can you call back . . . I'm in a bit of trouble."

  
  


"Really? What did you do to her?"

  
  


"What? You . . . you _know_ her?"

  
  


"Yes darling, my friend and I sent her to you."

  
  


"Why? Why didn't you tell her the truth about me? She thinks I'm a real Tailor for God's sake!" He yells in a whisper.

  
  


"Duo, she just broke it off with her boyfriend. They were going to get married and everything!"

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"So . . . It's your job to 'cheer' her up. To get her mind off of Peter. I will take care of the expenses so don't worry."

  
  


"But . . . She should know that . . . "

  
  


"Hilde would _never_ go with it! And you specialize in comforting women. I mean, look at Relena. I have never seen her so happy! She was just like Hilde, but Hilde is a bit more on the extreme side . . . " Duo sighs as Dorothy goes on and on about Relena and Hilde's problems.

  
  


("Dorothy is right. I did help Relena when her guy left her . . . yet she did know about me.") Duo looks toward Hilde. ("Ah, hell. She's cute. Why not?")

"Dorothy, I'll do it."

  
  


"You will?" She says in an upbeat voice.

  
  


"Yes, but this will cost you. I am lying to her. And you know how I hate to lie!"

  
  


"Sure. Anything! Just make her happy again. A depressed Hilde is not a fun Hilde. Bring her back to her old self."

  
  


"Oh, I'll do that. And much more. Bye." He laughs as he hangs up the phone.

  
  
  
  


"Look." Says Hilde in a bold voice, hands on her hips. "I don't have time. I need to be at work in twenty minutes ok? So I will forget the whole thing if you can get my dress fixed in two days!"

  
  


"Sure." He says happily. ("Good, this will make my work easier.") "Let me take some measurements and you can be on your way."

  
  
  
  


Short Time Later . . . 

  
  


Duo puts down his notepad with her measurements on it and goes over to the phone. Just then a woman walks in wearing a tan trench coat.

  
  


"Duo?" She says sweetly.

  
  


"I'm in the back. I'll be out in a bit, so make yourself comfortable." The woman laughs and pulls out a whip before she takes off her coat. Duo takes a deep breath upon hearing the whip crack. He dials a number.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Dorothy, if this is going to work, I need to know _everything_ and I mean _everything_ about Hilde." Dorothy laughs and relays the information to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Reader,

  
  


I am holding the other chapter for ransom! If you want to ever see it then you will write a review!

  
  


Signed,

  
  


Psycho Kitty


	4. Chapter 3

The Tailor

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning. The sun fills the bedroom with light. It acts like a natural alarm clock, blinding Hilde to awareness that her day has begun. She looks out her window and then to her clock. The thing is broken, no alarm will sound, yet she keeps it. It is the only thing she truly owns. The old clock has a rectangular wooden body that splinters at one corner, a glass face that acts like a screen for the numbers to rest on. They don't make these types of clocks anymore, yet she still keeps it.

  
  


"Oh. My back!" She says as she rubs her sore back. Hilde gets up and glares at her mat. "Stupid thing." She grumbles under her breath as she kicks a corner of the mat. Hilde placed her whole life in Peter's hands. She left her home and moved in with him. Hilde sighs as she thinks back to her life with Peter. It was the best time of her life. Before she met Peter, Hilde was living in a hell-hole of an apartment and was barely making ends meet. She had to hold three jobs plus go to college part time. Life was hell, but the sad part is; that hell was a whole lot better than her life was when she lived with her mom. "Mother . . . " She says softly as she enters the bathroom. This room is small, it has a shower that can barely fit one person, a sink and a toilet. The yellow tiles on the walls are chipping and dirty and the mirror has rust forming on the sides. Hilde looks in the mirror to examine her face. She turns on the water and washes away the morning grogginess. Hilde looks at the mirror again and she looks eyes with her own. "I'm not like you." She says to her mother's reflection. Hilde shakes her head and smiles at her own reflection. "Well, it's time to go to work." Hilde quickly changes into her clothes and heads out for the bus. Since Hilde decided to take a year break from college, the third job wasn't necessary. She now only has two and has some time to be with friends. College was killing her. She worked so very hard for her scholarship but with that, and living on her own, wasn't enough. Hilde didn't want to take this break but since she no longer had Peter to live with, to pay half the bills with, she had no choice but to. "Damn you." She says as she waits for the bus alone. Living with Peter allowed her to drop two of her jobs and still go to school. Now that she doesn't have him, her life seems like it can't go on. 

Hilde smiles as she thinks about the Tailor. ("He was cute.") She looks down the road to see if the bus is coming. Nothing. ("Maybe I shouldn't have been mad about the kiss. I mean, it was just behind the ear.") Hilde blushes as she thinks about the kiss. Peter only kissed her lips, check and hands, it was what she allowed. ("Maybe Dorothy is right? Maybe I shouldn't be so . . . conservative. But . . . I don't want to be like my mother. Can't be like my mother.") Hilde touches her shoulder length hair. 

  
  
  
  


_"HILDE!" Screams her mom. Hilde hides in a corner between the wall and her bed. She hugs her knees and tries to compact herself as much as she can. Hilde stiffens has she hears her mother enter her room. "HILDE!" She yells again. Her mom holds scissors in her one hand. "Come out here! Come here NOW!" Hilde holds back her tears and prays to God that she won't be found. "I know you where talking to that boy! I saw you! I saw you talk to him even if I told you to stay away from him! Do you want to end up like me?" Upon hearing nothing, she leaves. Hilde starts to cry. She doesn't want to be like her mother. But she didn't know that talking to the new neighbor would cause any harm. Suddenly a cold hand grabs her long hair. Hilde is too scared to scream. "There you are!" Her mom pulls her out from hiding and pins her to the floor. "Hold still!" She says as she tries to cut Hilde's hair._

  
  


_"No! I don't want my hair cut! Mother!"_

  
  


_"It's for your own good! It's the only way to protect you from dirty boys." Hilde tries to fight but her mom gets her ways. A short time after her mom slams the door to Hilde's room, leaving her sitting in her own hair. Hilde cries as she picks up the cut hair, not understanding (she's only six). She places her hands on her head to feel the new hair cut. Hilde doesn't need a mirror to see, she can tell that her hair is now cut like a boy's. She cries even harder. If boys are so dirty then why did her mom give her a boy's hair cut? Hilde didn't know. She just wanted to make a new friend. She touches her short hair . . . _

  
  


Hilde ties her hair in the back to keep it out of her face as she exits the bus. She looks up at the hospital in front of her and smiles. All her life she wanted to become a doctor. This was her chance to work in a hospital as a nurse and make some money to go to college. She loves her work, she wants to help people out anyway she can. Hilde enters and head to the locker rooms where she will change into her nurses out fit.

  
  


"Hey Hilde!" Says a short haired brunet. 

  
  


"Hey Stephanie. How are you?" 

  
  


"Fine. Nothing much in my life. How about you?" She says with a smile. Hilde smiles and blushes as she thinks about the Tailor. The more and more she thinks about him, the more she wishes to see him again.

  
  


"Hilde!" Says Stephanie in a gasp. She grabs Hilde shoulders.

  
  
  
  


"What?" She says, confused by her friends action.

  
  


"Who is he and what does he look like! Does he have blue eyes?"

  
  


"What? Are you insane?" 

  
  


"Come on! You where just thinking about some guy! I know that look! My sister gets that way when she thinks about her boyfriend! Now spill."

  
  


"Stephanie, please." She says as she frees herself from Stephanie's grip. "His eyes are purple."

  
  


"Oh. Well, what else!"

  
  


"He has a long braid and his hair is brown. He's a Tailor."

  
  


"Really? How did you meet him?"

  
  


"Need my dress fixed. Relena told me he is the best. Tho I would have to say other wise."

  
  


"Why? He didn't fix your dress?" 

  
  


"I haven't gotten it back yet. But he kissed me for no reason!" Hilde closes her locker and adjusts her nurse's shirt a bit.

  
  


"Is he cute?" She says as she leans on a locker.

  
  


"No. He is the hottest guy in the world!" Hilde says with a smile. Her voice is light and happy. This makes Stephanie smile.

  
  


"Then he is the best! Hilde, I am so glad you are finally over that jerk Peter." Hilde's face falls and she sits down slowly on a bench. "Hilde? You are over him right."

  
  


"I...I am. It just . . . "

  
  


"Still hurts? I know but now you have a reason to get over him with this Tailor guy!"

  
  


"But he kissed me!"

  
  


"Hilde, he's hot. Last time I checked, getting kiss by a hot guy was an 'ok thing'. Come on! Go with the hot Tailor!" She says as she heads out the room. 

  
  


"But . . . "

  
  


"NO!" Stephanie comes up to Hilde. She pulls on her arm till Hilde standing. "Peter is _out_ and the hot Tailor is _in_! Who knows, this Tailor maybe just the thing you need! You know, 'Good medicine for the soul'!" Hilde laughs and nods in agreement.

  
  


"You're right. It might be fun." Suddenly tomorrow seems worthwhile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Next Morning . . . 

  
  


Hilde opens the door to the to a dark hospital room. No one is in here yet but she has to change the sheets anyway. The room is a large square, with two beds that are covered by their own curtain, a sink and a tall dresser built into the wall at her left, a tv set to the right next to another sink and dresser. Hilde pushes a table out of her way, for some reason it was right at the door. She looks at the table as she walks to the first bed. Shacking her head she pulls the curtain open and drops her sheets.

"D-Duo? What are you doing here?" She says as she picks up the sheets. Duo swings his legs over the bed and smiles at her.

  
  


"I wanted to apologize for the uh . . . kiss." Hilde looks at him as if he were mad. He stands up and reaches for her. She pulls away, griping the sheets tighter to her chest. "What?" He says hurt.

  
  


"How did you know I worked here?"

  
  


"Dorothy. She comes like, once a month to me. So I asked her where you worked to tell you that the dress will take one more day and . . . "

  
  


"One more day?" Hilde sits on the table. "I hope this won't cost extra." She says sadly.

  
  


"No. In fact, you don't have to pay me. It's my fault, I was a little . . . uh . . . distracted." He laughs and rubs his sore wrists, making a not to buy more straps.

  
  


"Really? That would help me out a lot! Thanks." She smiles at him. Duo smiles back and a long silence takes over. "Uh . . . Duo?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Is there anything else?"

  
  


"Have dinner with me?" Hilde about fell off the table at his suddenly blunt request. 

  
  


"W-What? Dinner? With . . . you." She becomes pail. Hilde was hurt once and she doesn't want to be hurt again.

  
  


"Hilde." He says softly, taking her hands in his. He closes his eyes and kisses both her hands, first with the right, then with the left. He kissed her left hand a little longer and a little harder. He looks at her before straitening. Hilde has a soft smile and her eyes have a beautiful glow to them. Duo pulls her off the table. He comes closer to her, resting his forehead with hers. Duo rests her hands on his chest, keeping her hands in his. "Please. I want you to have dinner with me. Tonight." He says in a voice so soft that it is barely a whisper, but the tone of desire in his voice doesn't pass her. 

"All . . . right." Her voice is that of a child. Duo's smile widens as he leans in to kiss her.

  
  


"Bring Mr. Smith in here." Says a doctor's voice. Hilde turns to face the nurses who are wheeling a man in. Dr. Po enters looking at a clipboard. She doesn't see them. Duo walks behind Hilde and gives her a little push.

  
  


"Hilde?" Says Stephanie. She looks at Hilde who looks like she has just been caught. Everyone turns to look at her. Stephanie looks at the man behind her and smiles. ("Purple guys, long brown braid. This must be the Tailor. Damn Hilde, he _is_ hot.")

  
  


"Hilde?" Says Dr. Po.

  
  


"Yes?" Dr. Po looks at Duo then back to Hilde. She shakes her head and smiles. "I need you down in room 183. Mrs. Robertson is ready for release and needs someone to take her to her car." Hilde nods and follows the other nurses out but she turns to Duo before she goes.

  
  


"I get off at seven. Is that too late?" Duo's smile becomes wicked as he crosses his arms over his chest.

  
  


"Perfect."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OK! -_-; *Whips brow* Got another chapter out . . . hope you are happy. I need to rest . . . I think I wrote this in record time! See people, if you just review . . . Oh, sorry about holding the chapter. *hee hee* No chapters where harmed in the making of this! Just review and I won't hold another one! *Evil Smile* Me evil? No. Really, I'm not . . . No wait. I am! Muhahahahahaha! 

Review! 

^.^


	5. Chapter 4

The Tailor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo walks out of the Hospital and turns on his cell phone. It is twelve hours before he has to meet Hilde, and there is much he has to do.

  
  


"Hello?" 

  
  


"Dorothy? Good. Your up."

  
  


"No. I'm not. Go away Duo. I need my sleep."

  
  


"Why? Quatre's back in town?" Duo laughs as he hears Dorothy grumble.

  
  


"No. He's _not_ back. I stayed up late working on a case AND looking up that information you wanted on Sarah."

  
  


"Great. So tell me all about her." Duo says with a smile.

  
  


"Sure. But I don't see why knowing about Peter's new girlfriend will help Hilde?"

  
  


"Don't worry about it. I have it all planed out." His smiles broadens as he thinks about his planes for tonight. "You better start writing that check Dorothy, cause if my plan works, I'll have her eating out of the palms of my hands by tonight!"

  
  


"NO!" Yells Dorothy. Her sudden anger causes Duo to stop in the middle of the sidewalk causing a few people to bump into him. "That is NOT the plan." 

  
  


"It's not?" He says confused. 

  
  


"No. You are supposed to get her to move on. Get her to forget Peter."

  
  


"But I am."

  
  


"Not like that! You'll only hurt her more! And if you do...I'll kill you!" Duo gulps, he knows that Dorothy will always do what she threatens to do.

  
  


"Shit Dorothy! I have been leading her on to think that I want her!"

  
  


"Really?" She says astounded. "And she hasn't told you off?"

  
  


"No. I get the feeling that she is not use to a guy coming onto her like I am." Duo sighs and rakes a hand in his bangs. "Wonder why? She's cute." He says to himself.

  
  


"What? I didn't get the last part of what you said."

  
  


"Uh . . . I haven't gotten any hostility from her. In fact, I think she likes me . . . " Duo takes a short pause waiting for Dorothy. "Ok. Now that I _know_ this. How _do_ you want me to act?"

  
  


"I don't know. Just don't _hurt_ her. Lately she has been scaring Relena and I. I think she may . . . you know, _do_ something."

  
  


"You're telling me she is suicidal! Dorothy! When I asked you to tell me _everything_ about her I meant _everything_! Why did you fail to tell me that!" Duo could not believe that one breakup could cause someone to be stupid and take their own life. 

  
  


"I can't say for sure if she has tried or even thinks about it. But I notice things . . . like when someone touches her, she becomes stiff and how she doesn't smile as much as she used to. Also, she spends too much time to herself. She seems depressed . . . but she always kind of was before Peter. Peter only made things worse when he betrayed her. So, what I want you to do is to build her confidence in herself again. I did some reading on how to deal with depressed people and they said you should complement them on things they do, make them feel like they are doing good things . . . " Duo rolls his eyes as Dorothy goes on and on about this book. "I agree with what the book says but I know that hearing a complement from a guy will make any girl feel better. I mean, hearing it from your friends if fine . . . you expect them to say something like that . . . but from a guy . . . "

  
  


("She was like this before Peter?") Duo thinks about what Hilde said about her mother.

  
  


_"I'm not like my mother."_

  
  


"Do you know anything about her mother?" He interrupts Dorothy in mid-sentence.

  
  


"Nope. She doesn't talk about her family but I can look."

  
  


"Great. You do that."

  
  


"Look. I got to go. Meet me at the café next to your work around lunch. I'll give you the information on Sarah and anything I find on Hilde's past. Ok?"

  
  


"Sure. Bye Dorothy."

  
  


Duo tucks his hands in his coat's pockets, to protect them from the winter winds. He walks down the street to a small park. It is early in the morning so the park is empty as the city still sleeps. A few people are up, getting ready for the day and some joggers. Duo smiles as he sits down on a cold bench. He closes his eyes and listens to the quietness of the morning. 

  
  


_"Let me tell you about Hilde . . . "_ Rings Dorothy's voice from yesterday. _"She's a major in human medicine and right now is in Graduate school. But she has to take a year off to pay for it."_

  
  


_"Why?"_

  
  


_"Well, from what I know, Hilde's parents are not in the picture. And she has been paying for college all by herself. Poor girl. When I first met her, it was at a party. We went to the same school, except I took law. She was nice but looked like hell. Poor girl, she has put herself through college all by herself."_

  
  


_"You said that already."_

  
  


_"It's important to know! Her whole life revolves around school. That's why she moved in with Peter. They where both splitting the_ _bill of living costs. This helped Hilde drop two of her three jobs."_ _Duo's jaw dropped at the idea of having more than one job. He would never work so hard just for some paper at the end of college._ _"Yes, I know. She is a bit of an extremist. Never quits. She needs to let go and have fun. Her life style is going to kill her! But, going back to Peter. He was a nice guy but I thought a little pushy. I knew he never really liked Hilde but I thought she needed someone. When Peter was around, she was a normal college student, except she was passing all her classes." Dorothy laughs. " But anyway, when I heard that Peter and Hilde were going to get married I was shocked, they never look like they would . . . then he cheated on her with that Sarah girl." Her voice becomes venoms._

  
  


_"And let me guess. She never got over him, thinking he was the one, that she had a real romance? Man_ _Dorothy, no offence_, _but your friend needs to get a life."_

  
  


_"Don't say that! I have a lot of respect for her! She came from nothing and worked her way up! That's more than what can be said about you!"_

  
  


_"Ouch, put the claws back Dorothy. I didn't mean any harm. I'm just saying that she needs to realize that there is no such thing as a romance. If there was, then I would be out of the business."_

  
  


_"I know what you think. But Hilde is like all women. We want a romance, we believe in soul mates and it hurts when you think you found Mr. Right and end up finding he is not the one. But the thing that makes me mad is what he did to her." Dorothy sighs. "When she confronted him about Sarah, he told her off. He told her she was boring him and Sarah was more fun . . . then! Oh, this takes the cake! He told her to move out! That ass hole! Hilde could barely afford to live on her own and pay for college! Now she is in the dumps and hasn't recovered! You need to help her. Please Duo?" _

  
  


_"You know, I don't do things like this but . . . Since she's cute I will. Besides, who's better at making a woman happy?" _

  
  


Duo smiles at his words. ("Yes, who is better?") He stretches out his arms and legs as he takes in a deep breath of the cold winter air. He thinks about Hilde and how she looked in that nurses outfit. ("Real cute. Too bad she isn't going to be a real customer.") Duo sits there for a few more moments enjoying the time out from life. He doesn't believe in romance or even soul mates! However, something about the girl Hilde makes him feel differently . . . 

  
  
  
  


Hilde closes her locker and smiles as she hears Stephanie and her friend Liz arguing over something. She pulls on her coat and leans up against her locker. The idea of going out to dinner with the Tailor Duo has been on her mind all day. It has caused her to get stares from the other nurses and doctors but she didn't care. ("**Now Hilde.**") Warns the voice of her mom. ("**You remember Peter. All men are alike. They don't want you to succeed. They'll make you drop out of school! You don't want to end up like me?**") Hilde slides to the floor at her mom's crushing words. ("But . . . I am smarter than that! I let you lead me around with Peter and look what happened!") She yells back at the voice in her head. ("**Yes, look what happened! He turned out to be like all men! Like your father! Remember him? Remember how he left us! Wait until you are stable! It's just two more years Hilde! Two more years and you will be out of college and will be a working doctor!**") 

  
  


"Yes, your right . . . just two more years. I can't get distracted, like I did with Peter . . . " She says in a soft voice.

  
  


"Hilde?" Says Stephanie. She is standing by her locker and looks down to Hilde. "Are you all right? You have been out of it all day!"

  
  


"Is it about that Tailor guy?" Says Liz.

  
  


"No . . . " Both girls cross their arms over their chests, not buying Hilde's answer. "Yes." She says ashamed.

  
  


"Why so blue?" Stephanie helps Hilde up. "He's generous! You need this break from Peter!"

  
  


"You're still not over him?" Says Liz as she pushes Stephanie away. She grabs Hilde's shoulders and shacks her. "Why . . . are you . . . not . . . over HIM?" Hilde pushes Liz away and glares at the two girls.

  
  


"For the last time! I am over him!" ("Damn him! Because of him, I almost lost everything! I almost became my mother, a failure! Never again. I will never let someone in my heart until I am stable and able to take care of myself.") "I have to go." She leaves the locker room and heads for the exit. ("They don't understand. Peter almost broke me, almost made me forget.")

  
  


_"Come here Hilde." Says her mom as she sits by the fireplace. Hilde walks up to her mom and sits down by her feet. "Do you know why it's important that you don't become like me?" Hilde shakes her head 'no' as she hugs her stuff bunny. "I was a good student and I had dreams. I wanted to become a doctor and start a family. But I lost all that when I fell for your father. I forgot about school and then I had you." She covers her face with her hands as she starts to cry. Hilde doesn't understand why her mom is crying but she wants her to stop and she will do anything to stop her tears."I'm a failure. Don't you ever become like me! Don't get distracted! Finish school, get a job. Once you have that . . . then you can fall in love. Don't forget..."_

  
  


"I won't mother." Hilde lays out a plan to tell Duo that she can't see him tonight but hen she sees him, dressed in a nice black suit. He had a smile that melted her heart and all her thoughts. She slows down her pace and didn't know that she is smiling with the same radiance as his. Once she is close, he hands her flowers. "Thank you." She takes them and looks at what he is wearing. "Uh . . . sorry about me not being dressed up. If I knew where we were going I would have made time to go home and change."

  
  


"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere where you need to dress up. I just did this for you. I don't go on many dates." 

  
  


"Really? You seem like the type of guy who would have a date for every week." The two laugh. "But really. You didn't . . . " Hilde never finished what she was saying cause Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

  
  


"Enough talk. Let's go before the place gets crowded."

  
  


"Where are we going?" Hilde stopped and gazed at the black Jaguar that Duo was unlocking. "Wow. Being a tailor must pay a lot."

  
  


"Yeah." He opens the door for Hilde. "It has its benefits."

  
  


Bangkok Gardens . . . 

  
  


"I love this place!" Duo helps Hilde out of the car and smiles at her. 

  
  


"I know."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Lets go." He opens the door for her. Duo looks at his watch and makes a note of the time.

  
  


They were shown to their table. It was close to the exit but far enough that the cold night could not touch them. Hilde looks around the room, admiring everything. She then looks at Duo and promises never to listen to herself again.

  
  


"This is so great! I haven't been here in years!"

  
  


"I'm glad you like it." Duo looks at his watch when Hilde is looking away. He sighs and hopes that the food here is good. He's never been here before. The lights are dimmed and soft music is played. The place it beautiful, dressed in traditional Tai decorations. But the decorations are not what Duo is admiring, he is admiring his date. She is not drop dead generous but she has a natural beauty. Her skin glows in this light and the sudden urge to touch her devours him. He reaches out a hand to brush against her check. Hilde is unaware of his actions, she is looking a waterfall that empties out to a small little pound with gold fish. As his hand comes closer, Hilde becomes aware of him. Duo stops and Hilde's breath is caught in her throat. They both blush and Duo is about to say something when the ringing of bells interrupts them. Hilde turns to find to her horror that Peter and Sarah have just entered the restaurant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two men argue over the last play of a basketball game. Back and forth they bicker about the plays and who was better. Their girlfriends try to pry them from their dispute but to no avail. Nothing seems to get their attention. Nothing until a tall blonde with blue eyes walks past them. They stop and their eyes follow the blonde to the end of the sidewalk, both finally coming to an agreement on something.

  
  


"Wow . . . " They say aimlessly. Their girlfriends throw their arms in the air, giving up on their lost boyfriends, and decide to go shopping, without them.

  
  


The blonde woman waits for the crosswalk with bags in hand and has a huge smile on her face. Sarah Jones is a happy woman. She's beautiful, has an easy job and is the girlfriend of Peter Baker. Her boyfriend isn't the best however, in fact she can't stand him. But since the money is still flowing, she'll stay around, until someone better comes along. The crosswalk signal is on and people are ready to cross when a black Jaguar stops them, most importantly, it stops Sarah.

  
  


"Hey, Darling. Need a lift?" Says a handsome man in a black suit. Sarah smiles and gets in. 

  
  


"Thanks. I'm Sarah."

  
  


"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell." 

  
  
  
  


("Damn it all! Why did he have to come here? Why here, why tonight? He doesn't even like Tai food!") Hilde buries her head in her menu. She prays that she was mistaken, that they guy she thought to be Peter was not him. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she thinks about Duo. ("He's probably thinking I'm rude or something.") However, there is no sound coming from Duo. She looks up to see Duo looking at the approaching couple. There is a weird smile on his face.

  
  


"Duo?" Hilde lowers the menu a bit to show her eyes more. Duo turns to face her and his smile broadens.

  
  


"What's the matter Hilde?" He says in an all too assuring voice, as if he knew her answer.

  
  


"Hilde?" Peter looks at her shocked. Last time he heard about her was that she was not over him that she was pinning away for him. So why is she here? With this guy? Peter looks at Duo, he tries to place his face but cannot. Duo's smile becomes evil as he finally gets to see Peter. Duo tries to hold back a laugh as he looks at the man, no boy, who has been hurting this precious flower. ("Wait. Did I just think that?") Duo shakes the thought out of his head and returns to judging Peter. Ah, Peter. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes. The boy is in a brown suit that screams 'I'm cheap'. 

  
  


"Hello Peter." Hilde's voice is cold and dripping with disgust. 

  
  


"What are you doing here?" He asks all smart-ass like. Duo pushes his chair back to stand. 

  
  


"She's having dinner with me." His voice is dangerous and taunting, daring Peter to take him on. Peter only comes up to Duo's chin and is no where near the shape Duo's in. 

  
  


"Who, who the hell are you?" He says taking a step back from the approaching man. Duo cracks his knuckles.

  
  


"Hilde?" Duo says, ignoring Peter's question. "Is this your x?" Hilde, who is still holding her menu and still sitting, nods 'yes'. "That's all I need to know." Before Peter could move, before Hilde could say anything, Peter was on the floor. Duo had moved so fast that it seemed like Peter had thrown himself to the ground.

  
  


"Ow! You dumb fuck! You broke my nose!"

  
  


"You'll live." Duo takes a napkin off his table and throws it to Peter. "Now, if I ever find you coming here or anywhere near Hilde . . . I'll really make you hurt."

  
  


"Fuck you! You can't threaten me!" Duo straitens his tie and sits back down.

  
  


"I just did." His voice is cold and he glares at Peter. Sarah helps her boyfriend up and they head out. Sarah looks over her shoulder and winks at Duo before she leaves with a bloody boyfriend.

  
  


Duo chuckles to himself as he watches Peter leave. He turns to look at Hilde and sees her still hiding behind her menu. Duo reaches over and with his pointer finger, pulls down the menu that has walled its self around Hilde. Her eyes dart back and forth as she watches the menu being pulled down. When it is flat on the table, she looks up at Duo. He has a silly grin on his face.

  
  


"Hope you're not mad?" He says with a laugh.

  
  


"Not at all." She says as she pulls the menu up again. This time, not to hide her face. "So . . . do you know what you are going to get?" Duo is taken aback by her sudden change in subject. He is disappointed that the only reaction he got out of her was the shocked look on her face when she saw Peter.

  
  


"I don't know. Never been here before." It is a simple answer. Harmless to what Duo thought until he heard . . . 

  
  


"Hmmm." He looks toward Hilde and sees only her eyes, as she had raised her menu back up again. Duo starts to sweat under her questioning glare. "Really?" She says as she looks back down. Hilde sighs and puts the menu down. "I'm ready." She says.

  
  


"Oh. Alright. I think I know what I want." To escape her stern glare, Duo flags down a water. The man takes the order and drinks and head off, leaving all too soon. The tension at the table raises and the silence is drawn out. Hilde continues to stare at Duo as he tries to avoid her eyes by pretending to be looking at the decorations.

  
  


"Tell me Duo. Is it common to take someone you barely know to a restaurant that you have never been to before?"

  
  


"Uh . . . "

  
  


"Duo?" She says as she rests her chin in the palms of her hands.

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Is this a set up? Or are you just a really nice guy who likes to take girls out for the fun of it?"

  
  


"Nope. I only go for women. Girls can get me arrested." Duo laughs but is stopped by Hilde's unmoving expression.

  
  


"Duo . . . I think I should go. Thanks for the flowers and all." She stands up from the table. Duo tries to plea with her with his sad expression but it doesn't work. "Oh, and tell Dorothy or Relena, whoever set this up, that I can get a date on my own." Hilde tries not to cry. She has never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Hilde really thought that Duo may have liked her but of course, as the fates would have it, no man that looked as good as Duo would want her. Hilde makes her way to the front door when a hand on her arm pulls her back to the table. Duo makes her sit down and kneels down in front of her to box her in her seat.

  
  


"No . . . nothing like that. I do what I want. I don't need people telling me who to I choice to go out with. Besides, your friends were the ones that didn't want me to do this." He says with a smile that made Hilde's heart flutter. Hilde took a deep breath to free her from his spell and to calm herself down. She took a long look in his eyes and saw that he is truthful to his words.

  
  


"I'm sorry." She says in a soft voice. "It's just that this wouldn't be the first time they did this to me."

  
  


"Hey no prob. Just as long as you finish dinner with me." He stands up and sits down just when their meals came. Hilde smiles and together they enjoy a wonderful meal . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Duo . . . something just hit me. If you're here . . . then who is working on my dress?"

  
  


"Uh . . . dress?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Ok . . . Hi! I know, I know. "Psycho? Where have you been?" I have been getting that a lot lately and just want to say that I have been traveling all over New England. College search . . . we all have to do them! I just got back Monday and I have been playing make up at school. Damn, of all the times my teachers had to give us a "Major project" was when I was gone. Grrrr *Shakes fist in air* Oh well, hope you like and Review! Or something bad my happen to the next chapter! -_-*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

  
  
  
  
  
  


The night is beautiful. The harsh winter wind seems to have gone into hiding as well as the gray winter clouds, leaving the sky open and clear. Many are out star gazing, many are just walking the night with their loved one but all are enjoying the silence until . . . 

  
  


"God DAMN it all! He broke nose! Sarah! He broke it!"

  
  


"I know darling. I was there. Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

  
  


"You know!" He says as he pushes Sarah away. Peter turns back to her and points a finger at her. "You know! I have seen the man before! I just know it."

  
  


"I believe you. He does have one of those faces that you could never forget." Sarah sighs in a dreamy like state. Peter glares at her and then looks back at the restaurant. He couldn't believe she is seeing someone. He can't let anyone he knows find out. Not after all he said about her . . . 

  
  
  
  


"I'm telling you guys. She keeps calling me! If she doesn't stop soon, I may get a restraining order." Peter smiled listening to his friends talk about his "situation".

  
  


"Man, Peter. She must really be pressed over you!"

  
  


"Yeah. Well, it happens all the time. 'Cause once you have been with me, you never what to go!" They laugh and joke about the whole thing not noticing the two ladies in the group.

  
  


"Come off it Peter. You and Hilde never did anything."

  
  


"Yeah. And leave the poor girl alone. She has enough to worry about."

  
  


"You come off it Relena! And don't start Dorothy. We all know that Hilde is a little prude. Won't do anything fun. I feel sorry for any guy who gets stuck with her."

  
  
  
  


Duo is having a blast. He was all ready to take her home after dinner but she insisted that they go to this club that just opened up. Hilde said she wanted to go but never had someone to come with her. He was amazed at her request, after hearing that she hates going to clubs. Yes, she does hate going to clubs. She hates going with her friends.

The club is small, do to some more construction going on, but never-or-less, it is a club. Full of loud music, drinks and dancing people. Duo is enjoying this night more and more. Even more now that he is in his type of environment. He doesn't get out much. A days full of work can really put a toll on him. Sometimes he just sleeps in the shop, too tired to go home.

  
  


"Duo?" Duo stops dancing and slowly turns to see one of his clients. Hilde has also stopped dancing and looks at the girl. "I came by today and you weren't open. Why?"

  
  


"Uh, I . . . well you see. I always have this day off."

  
  


"Then why did you schedule for us to met today?"

  
  


"Must have slipped my mind." He laughs. Duo turns to Hilde and pulls her away from the confused girl.

  
  


"What was that about?" Duo smiles at her and tries to get her to dance again but she won't move.

  
  


"Hilde. I took to day off . . . "

  
  


"Took it OFF?" She pushes Duo away. "I need that dress done by tomorrow!"

  
  


"I said I have others working on it. I am the main Tailor and many of my clients like me to work on them. I need a break. So don't worry." He gentle touches her cheek. "It will be ready." Hilde smiles and pulls him to the center on the dance floor. Duo smiles at her. He could really begin to like this job.

  
  


At the hospital . . . 

  
  


Peter sits in a chair as he waits for the nurse to give him his bill. His mouth is opened and drooling is starting to drop, since his nose is currently out of order and is forced to breathe out his mouth. But that is not on his mind. What is, is the man Hilde was with. He knows, has a gut feeling, that he has seen that man before. 

  
  


"Where have I seen you?" He growls. Suddenly the nurse comes back.

  
  


"Sorry about the wait. Our printer is a piece of junk."

  
  


"Junk?" He says as if the word is the most amazing word he has every heard. "JUNK!" He stands up and hugs the nurse. "Know I remember! HAHAHAHA!" He starts to dance around the room with the nurse in arms. "I have you now . . . Duo Maxwell."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day . . . 

  
  


"Damn it." Hilde flips the paper on the clipboard back. She puts the clipboard back and sighs. Floor 5 duty today for her. Floor 5, or the Petrified Forest as it is most commonly called, is the floor where the elderly stay overnight. Hilde doesn't mind but her time for her duty is right at the time for the sponge bath. She shivers as she rethinks her first time in helping with a sponge bath. "Just do it quickly and fast. You can do it Hilde girl." It is hours before she has to go on that duty so she heads for the cafeteria. On her way she thinks about last night, or more on her date. She sighs as she thinks about Duo. His smile, hair . . . His eyes. Oh, how they make her melt. He is too good to be true. But she really didn't care. Duo is like a breath of fresh air for her. If things don't work out between them then at least she knows they will be good friends. Thinking that makes her forget about the sponge bath. She knows nothing can make her day bad unless Peter shows up. Which is did.

  
  


"Hilde?" He smiles at her. Or has best as he could with a bandage on his noise and two black eyes.

  
  


"Peter." She spits out his name. He walks up to her and she takes a step back.

  
  


"Hilde." He says to her in a cold voice. "He's not what he seems. Stay away from him."

  
  


"Who?" 

  
  


"Duo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Duo?" Says a cold voice. "Duo? Are you here?"

  
  


"In the back Hero." Hero moves to where the voice came from. It is a small room with a bed and nothing more . . . except Duo. He is only in black boxers and has his back to Hero. His hair is a mess but still in a braid.

  
  


"Duo? Are you all right?" Duo looks over at him and the pain in his eyes make Hero cringe.

  
  


"Hero . . . I think I am in deep trouble."

  
  


"What? You didn't get anyone pregnant did you?" Duo laughs as he shakes his head.

  
  


"Wish that was the case. I could deal with that."

  
  


"Then what?" Hero is starting to get annoyed. There is a long silence as Duo tries to gather the right words.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I...I think I'm in love."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Well, I did have more chapters for my other stories but I lost power last night and didn't save...Oh well, I didn't like them anyway. So I hope you like this chapter...I need sleep. I have an English report due Monday. Yea! One out of Seven pages done! See ya! ^.^*   


  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You think you're in love?" Hero crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the door frame. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"It means . . . " Duo draws out his voice in annoyance. "That I am in love! What do you think it means?" Duo stares at Hero's blank expression before throwing his hands in the air. "What am I doing?" He huffs as he turns his back to Hero. "I'm talking to the Ice King. Of course he wouldn't understand." There is a long stillness in the room. Duo shifts a bit on the bed before continuing. "You know . . . "

  
  


"Idiot." Came the harsh voice of Hero. "Didn't Une tell you not to get involved with any clients?"

  
  


"Une." Duo laughs at his boss's name, the very woman who picked him off the streets and gave him this job. "Yeah, but . . . it's not a client."

  
  


"No?"

  
  


"Well, yes AND no. See, she didn't hire me. That was done by her friends. So she doesn't know that she is a client." Hero moves to speak but Duo interrupts him. "But that all will change! You see. I'm no longer going to take her as a client. She'll be with me because I plan it."

  
  


"You're still a fool. Haven't you thought about what might happen if she finds out about you?" Duo looks away. He has thought about that. He sees no way to hide it from her but to quit.

  
  


"I'll quit." He says simply.

  
  


"How? You have no skill in anything else, no education. What kind of résumé will you write? And what about Une? Is this girl really worth it?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"What makes her special?" Hero says. Duo looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. Hero take this time to sit down. He can tell this will be a long story.

  
  


"When I first saw her, I knew there was something about her. It was in the way she stood. So proud but yet so . . . so worn. As if that very moment she was going fall and never get back up. Yet she didn't. Something in her wasn't giving in. I guess that was what attracted me to her at first." Duo turns to face Hero. "However, when I learned about her from her friends, I was sadly disappointed. Her friends made her out like she was some weak girl who had her first break up. So I took the job for the hell of it." Duo starts a light chuckle. "But, when I spent time with her I learned that her friends had her all wrong. All wrong." Duo shakes his head as she stands.

  
  


"I don't see how this would make you "fall in love", Duo." Duo smiles as he starts to dress.

  
  


"I fell in love when she told me about herself."

  
  


"Really?" He says in disbelief.

  
  


"Yes. I'm in love with "her". In love with who she is." Duo sits back down. "Hero, you thought we have problems. Wait until you hear about her life . . . "

  
  


The club was fun but it came to be too crowed and too stuffy. So Duo and Hilde decided it to be best if they left. Hilde took a relaxed breath of air as she exited the club. The once annoying cold was now a delight. Duo followed shortly after Hilde and did the same as her, taking in a deep breath.

  
  


"It's still early. Lets go for a walk?" She said as she grabbed Duo's arm. "That's if you don't mind." She said sheepishly. 

  
  


"Don't mind at all. In fact I insist we do." Duo hooked his arm around her and together they crossed the street to the park.

  
  


The park was quite and there wasn't anyone around. They had the whole park to themselves. They walk for a bit in silence. Both enjoying the night and each other. Hilde suddenly let go of Duo's arm and ran to the playground near by. She sat down on the swing and gave Duo an inviting smile.

  
  


"Is this seat taken My Lady?" Duo said in a poor imitation of a British Lord. Hilde nodded.

  
  


"Why no." Duo sat in the swing next to her. Another silence came over them. "I never really played on playgrounds when I was a kid." Hilde said in a distant voice.

  
  


"What did you do for fun?"

  
  


"Didn't have time to really do anything. I had to study." She said sadly. Duo laughed.

  
  


"Oh Hilde. You make the old saying true!"

  
  


"What old saying."

  
  


"That being young is wasted on the young." Hilde glared at Duo.

  
  


"I, my dear Duo, didn't have a choice. With my life I knew I was doomed to never have anything come easy. My mother, uh well . . . " Hilde thought for a bit. She didn't know how to word her mother correctly. "My mother had her own business that paid well . . . but . . . It wasn't enough to get me to college. The only way was to work for it. So I sold my childhood to go to college." Duo stared at Hilde. Not knowing what to say. Her words . . . they were so painful. Hilde turns her face away to hide her tears. ("Dammit. Why am I crying?") Hilde never cries in front of anyone...so why is Duo different. Hilde jumped when she felt something soft touch her cheek. Duo. He wiped her tear away with his finger.

  
  


"Want to talk about it?"

  
  


"About what?" She said softly. 

  
  


"Anything you want."

  
  


"I..." Whenever Hilde was down her friends would ask the simple 'Are you ok?'. When she would answer with a 'I'm fine . . . ' they would nod their head and walk away. Oh how she longed to tell people her life story. Maybe people would understand her better. So if this is what she has always wanted, why the hold up? "I...well. I don't know what to say."

  
  


"Tell me about the childhood you sold."

  
  


"It wouldn't have really been a great childhood anyway. Even if I didn't give it up . . . "

  
  


"Babe. Let me tell you a secret." He whispered softly. She leaned in closer to hear his words. "Life sucks to begin with." Hilde pulled away, slightly insulted.

  
  


"I guess there is suffering all around. I just don't know how to handle it." She said in a flat voice. "But . . . I can't Duo. I can't put my whole life on you! I can't . . . it's just not right." Hilde pushed off the swing. She walked a few feet away, wrapping her arms around her. Duo stood to say something, he reached for her but stopped when something cold touched his hand. He looked up. It had started to snow. Duo looked back to Hilde and lost all thought. She stood with her back to him, arms wrapped protectively around herself. The light snow falls gentle on her . . . dusting her midnight blue hair. He had never seen a sight more beautiful than her in his life. Hilde looked up and noticed the snow. She glanced over at him. "I can't do that to you Duo. I..." she hesitated a bit. "I don't know you!"

  
  


"Then all the more reason!" He said as he took a big step to her. Duo grabbed her shoulders. "I don't know you. I can't judge you. I won't judge you, not until I know all. Hilde?" He smiled at her. 

  
  


"Why do you care?" She said as she pushed away. "You don't know me? Why are you so insistent on helping me?" Her voice ringed with anger and pain.

  
  


"I have met a lot of people in my life. Hell, I have ended up being a shrink for most of my clients! So I have seen a lot of problems. Most, I feel, deserve what they have. But you . . . You I see as someone worth helping and I can tell you need help. Let me be your salvation. I know noting." Duo spread out his arms to emphasize his point. "It's a clean slate here Hilde. So let me have it. Don't tell me you don't need this . . . cause I need this."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I. Need. You." Hilde took a step back. Never in her life had anyone said that they needed her. "I have problems of my own. Believe me." Duo walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. They sat down on a near by bench. "Let's make a deal . . . " He whispered softly. "You tell me your story . . . and I'll tell you mine."

  
  


"And you know what Hero . . . she did." Duo finishes braiding his hair.

  
  


"So? You felt sorry for her. How does that make you fall in love?" Duo laughs as he sits next to Hero.

  
  


"It's what she said . . . "

  
  


"My mother . . . worked at home. My father. I don't know. He left my mother when she became pregnant. They both were young. He was nineteen when I was born, my mother seventeen. She told me he ran off the moment he saw me . . . " Hilde shifted into a more comfortable position. "But it didn't bother me. I didn't care. Too young I guess. But my mother made sure I knew every night. She told me to never trust a man until I marry. I didn't make sense but again, I didn't care. I never did, know I think about it. I never let anything bother me until one day. I was in third grade." Hilde took a long breath. "We were sent home early because we lost power . . . My mother didn't know I would be home so soon . . . I didn't know she would be at work." Hilde laughed. "I came in the house and a man was there. Didn't know him. He was leaving. The guy looked at me and smiled. "You have a nice mother kid." He said to me. I just looked at him. Then he left, leaving a roll of cash on the table. Somehow I knew . . . I knew what my mother was. I saw her at the top of the stairs. Her face was blank, no emotion. After that day, I couldn't look at her."

  
  


"I don't get it. Her mother was a prostitute?" Duo nods.

  
  


"Yes. And a drug addict. Her mom spent most the money on drugs."

  
  


"All right. She came from a broken home. Big deal. So have we. What makes her different from us?"

  
  


"She didn't give up."

  
  


"Most kids I guess would go into a deep depression after that but not me. I wasn't going to give up. Not even when my mother cut my hair or yell at me and called me horrible names."

  
  


"Cut your hair?"

  
  


"Yeah. She didn't want me to have long hair. Wanted me to have a boy's hair cut. Do you know what that does to someone. I almost lost it with that. But I couldn't. I knew that if I did well in school I could get out . . . get away from my mother, my life. Many thought I was a book worm. But my studies was my life line. Without it, I might have ended up like my mother." 

  
  


"So she spent every night hitting the books. She kept on going. Even when her mother died, she still worked. Worked until she got the scholarships and the letter of admission. Now she's one year away from becoming a doctor! Now tell me Hero. Tell me that she's not someone of great strength?"

  
  


"Her mother died?"

  
  


"Yes. Of a drug overdose."

  
  


"What of her father?" 

  
  


"Can't find him. But answer the question. Is she or is she not someone of great strength?"

  
  


"Yes. So you're in love with her strength?"

  
  


"That. And she might be my way out of here!"

  
  


"Really? How?"

  
  


"Remember what I told you about my life before I came here?" Hero thinks, it has been along time since Duo came in the group.

  
  


"The junk yard?" Duo crosses his arms.

  
  


"It's a salvage yard!"

  
  


"How can she help you with that?"

  
  


"You made a good point about my résumé. And if I quit I will need a job. So . . . I was thinking of opening the salvage yard the old man gave me when he died." The old man is a mechanic named Howard. He owned a salvage yard down town and for sometime it was the number one place to get 'junk' from. Howard one night caught Duo trying to steal from him. And in trying to escape, Duo broke some equipment. Howard told Duo he wouldn't call the police if he worked off the money he owned for the equipment. He even said he would let Duo stay. So Duo did and soon they became the best of friends. Duo was seven when he first met Howard, and came to be a son to Howard. But when Duo was fifth-teen, Howard died. He had no other family but Duo. So in the will it says Duo owns the yard. But what could Duo do? He had no skill in dealing with people, and once word got out that he was running the place, every yard came and tried to buy him out. Duo felt he had no choice but to close and take to the streets again . . . it would have been that way if he hadn't met Une . . . 

  
  


"Open the yard. Good idea."

  
  


"Yeah. And with her . . . I can't fail. I need her strength to help me. All I have to do is ask."

  
  


"And tell her about your current job." Duo becomes pail. He stands up and nods.

  
  


"Yes, I guess I must. Wish me luck."

  
  


"I wish you all the luck." Hero watches Duo leave. "You damn fool."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomorrow is the wedding. Another friend moving onto a happier life . . . Usually this would bother Hilde but not tonight. She has other things on her mind. Many other things.

  
  


"Sigh . . . Just one more room and then lunch. " Hilde pushes the metal cart down the dark hall. The only light guiding her way is from the nurse's station behind her. Hilde can't keep Peter out of her mind. The words he said about Duo. Harsh, horrible words about wonderful Duo. The Duo who really showed he cared and who makes her happy just thinking of his name. She hasn't known him for even a week and he has become closer to her than any of her best friends. None of her friends really ever asked her how she was doing or showed they cared. Duo not only let her be open but he also opened up to her. And from what he told her . . . he wasn't that bad of a guy. So why would Peter be so cruel? Or better yet. Why did he care? Jealous? Hilde stops pushing the cart as she lets the last thought sink in. "No way would he care. He's just being an ass." Hilde opens the third door down from the end of the hall. She sticks her head in and pulls it out as she closes the door. "Another sleeper." Hilde checks off on her list of patients who needed a sponge bath. Rule is, if they are asleep, you don't give them a bath. Hilde turns the cart around to head back. That room was the last room. The others are empty. Or so she thought.

  
  


"Miss?" Says a weak voice. 

  
  


("Damn. They're not asleep.") She thought. Hilde turns around to the room and opens the door when the weak voice sounds again.

  
  


"Where's my sponge bath missy!" Hilde steps out of the room. The voice came from the room next door. She looks at her clipboard. No one should be in that room. Hilde slowly walks in. The room is dark and she moves to turn on the light. 

  
  


"NO!" Screeches the voice. "I don't like the light. Hurt my little eyes." The voice is coming from the only bed in the room that is covered by the curtain. Hilde sighs. She turns on the water in the sink and fills a pink tub with warm water. "I hope your cute missy. Don't want any ugly woman touching me." Hilde turns the warm water too hot water. She really hates old men like this. They always say she's cute and ask if she is married. Then they wish they were younger and if they where they would love to give her a sponge bath. "Come here little lady. I'm ALL ready for my sponge bath. And maybe after this I can give you one? Eh?" Hilde stops the water and puts the tub back on the cart. She wheels it over to him. ("If he so much as touch me or even pinch me . . . I'll kill him.") Hilde picks up the sponge and wishes that it were Duo she was going to give this bath too. 

  
  


"Hmmm . . . " Hilde pauses for a moment as she lets her little fantasy linger a bit longer. 

  
  


"Miss? Are you still there?" Came the voice. Hilde dips the sponge in and pulls it out.

  
  


"I'm right her sir." She says in a fake sweet voice. Hilde pulls the curtain aside. "Hold on and let me . . . " Hilde drops her sponge on the floor. 

  
  


Plop. 

  
  


The sponge hits the floor as Hilde sees who the body laying on the bed is.

  
  


"Hey babe. How ya doing?"

  
  


"Duo?" She says shocked. 

  
  


"The one and only. So . . . how about that sponge bath?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I'm sorry. I know that chapter was pretty bad...but don't leave yet! There is more! Next time:

  
  


You find out what Peter said to Hilde. And Hilde asks Duo...

  
  


"Duo, where's my dress?"

  
  


Eeep! Is he going to tell her the truth? Or chicken out? Find out next time! Please?

  
  


Thanks!

R&R

^.^


	9. Chapter 8 (At last!)

The Tailor 

Chapter Eight

Part One

  
  


"A sponge bath? Hmm." Hilde slowly walks up to him with a sly smile. Sponge dripping in hand. She sits on the edge of the bed, close to him. "Why? Are you saying you're dirty?" Hilde leans up against him. Duo became speechless when she walked up to him with that smile and that look in her eyes. Then he became mush when she leaned up against him. Being this close to a woman would never bother him. Hell, he sleeps with them for money! But since he declared he loves for this woman the closeness is something more. His breath is caught in his throat when she leans in closer. Duo could hear the beating of his heart in his ears. He is using all his will power to restrain himself from jumping her and playing out his little fantasies he has about her. 

Hilde leans in closer and she looks into those purple eyes that she loves so much. Love? Hilde pulls back. And for the first time she sees Duo's state. His face is red and he seems to be having problems breathing. Stepping back gave Duo some time get out of his state. Soon a grin shows up. Duo throws his legs over the side of the bed. He leans forward, still sitting and griping the bed.

"Dirty? Maybe. If you are talking about my mind . . . " Plop. Duo is interrupted when a sponge comes in contact with his face. Hilde laughs as she picks the sponge up. She returns it to the tub and wheels the cart over to the sink. Duo hops off the bed, wiping his face dry. "That wasn't nice."

  
  


"Oh? Well Mr. Maxwell." 

  
  


("Uh oh. She called you by your last name. Not good at all.") 

  
  


"I would think it only fair for leading me on like that." Duo sighs in relief. "By the way Duo . . . " She places the tub on her cart. "Where is my dress?" Ah! The dress! He totally forgot about it.

  
  


"Back at the shop. Why?"

  
  


"I need it tonight!"

  
  


"I'll get it."

  
  


"Duo! I leave tonight!"

  
  


"So? Come by and . . . " ("Uh, not a good idea Duo. You have a 'date' with Liz tonight.") "Uh . . . how about I met you at the café near my work. Say around seven?"

  
  


"I plan on leaving at six! How about you met me at the bus stop . . . "

  
  


"Bus stop?" 

  
  


"Yes, the one by where I live. I can tell you how to get there . . . "

  
  


"Why don't you drive?"

  
  


"Don't have a car." Her voice is a little annoyed. Cause being she is asked this all the time. "Can't afford one. You know . . . bills, school and more bills."

  
  


"Sorry." Duo looks at his feet. Ashamed at himself. For what? He doesn't know but whatever it was it made her upset. Hilde sees her harsh tone hurt him. She walks over to him and hugs him. "W-what? Hilde . . . " 

  
  


"Shh. Just hug me." Duo wraps his arms around her. He rests his cheek on the top of her head. "You are such a good friend. Don't ever think that I'm mad at you. I don't think I could ever be mad at you."

  
  


"Don't say that so soon . . . " Why does she have so much trust in him? Dammit. He did his job. He made her feel happy, feel like she had a real friend when her 'real' friends failed. He should have left after that. Given her the dress and left. However, his damn hart told him that if he let her walk out of his life he would regret it for all eternity. Duo hates himself right now . . . He has to tell her the truth . . . the whole truth. "Hilde . . . we need to talk." 

  
  


("Uh oh. That tone. I know that tone. It's the 'It's been great but lets never see each other' tone. Well Hilde girl. It's been fun.") 

  
  


Hilde pushes away. She leans on the cart. Arms cross. Her defense up, ready for his blow.

  
  


"I...I think you need to know the real me, before you go and say anything."

  
  


"The real you?" ("What could he mean? The junk yard? The one that Peter told me? Why would that bother him?") "Wait . . . " She shouts. Duo is startled and takes a step back. Hilde starts to laugh. "Is this about your 'junk' yard?" 

  
  


"What? How did you know?"

  
  


"Peter. He owns a scrap yard on Bullberry road. He told me that he tried to buy it off you but you wouldn't give it to him."

  
  


"Peter?" Duo tries to place the face to one in the past. He never met Peter before. Or did he? It's been so long.

  
  


"Yes. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

  
  


"Yes . . . "

  
  


"Why would I care? You had me believing that you were going to tell me something bad." Hilde smiles warmly at him. "Oh Duo. I don't care."

  
  


"What else did he tell you?" There is a hidden darkness to his voice.

  
  


"Nothing . . . just that you own the largest scrap yard and that you had it closed for years. He wanted to know why. I told him that you took up the job of a tailor."

  
  


"What?!" Duo grabs her by the shoulders. "Did you tell him where I work?"

  
  


"No! I didn't. Why would that matter?"

  
  


"I...uh. Sorry. I broke the guy's nose. Didn't want him finding me and bugging me for money." He lets go and steps away.

  
  


"Oh, well there's more to what he said . . . " Duo becomes pail. ("More? What more could he tell her?") Suddenly, the thought of her knowing the truth becomes a horrible idea. Having her know what he is. She might be the only person he knows that doesn't look down at him, the only one who respects him. Losing that would mean then end. "He said you where a street ra . . . a homeless person. That you stole and did horrible things." Duo's dark past on the streets come back to him. He can no longer look at her. He's ashamed of his life. Ashamed of everything. If only he was as strong as her, he would never be in this mess. Hell, if he was more like her could have been a doctor and maybe meeting Hilde on more respectable terms. "But that . . . it doesn't matter to me. Duo look at me." She pleas with him. Hilde can no longer control herself. Duo really cares about what she thinks of him. He has shown her so much in such a short time. Hilde can't fight it. That is if she ever was fighting her feelings. She takes his hand is hers, pulling him to look at her. "I don't care if you killed a person. I don't care . . . I don't care." She places his hand on her cheek. Tears running free. Hilde lets go of the wall she placed up when Peter left. So lets go and takes another blind jump. But this time, she knows she has a friend . . . she has Duo. He should be a stranger . . . but he feels like so close. He shouldn't mean this much to her . . . but he is so open to her . . . "I don't care . . . " Her voice is a whisper. "Nothing will stop me from loving you." Duo takes control of his hand, putting light pressure on her. He closes the space between them, drawing his other hand up to cup her face. The words have been spoken. Duo now knows her feelings for him, now she needs to know his for her. He lowers his head to claim her lips. It isn't a small peck. It's a kiss to end all kisses. It's a kiss to speak for Duo. The kiss is his feeling's translator since his words would only fail to let her know that he thinks the world of her. That she means the world to him. 

  
  
  
  


Hilde finally found her happiness. Duo finally found his freedom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Been long enough? Oh well, here it is. I don't have school until Thursday so maybe I'll write more. I swear I will finish all my stories! 

Please R&R! 

Thanks!

^.^ 


	10. Chapter 8 part II (Yes, there is more to...

The Tailor

Chapter Eight

Part Two

  
  
  
  


Dorothy and Relena sit in the Hospital's cafeteria waiting for Hilde to share lunch with them. They hated the food and always brought their own. Hilde on the other hand build up an immunity to the food. Since she works there, the food was free and to anyone who was constantly tight with money could learn to love the food. The two girls don't work there. They work for a law firm and should be eating at high class restaurants and making one hundred dollars an hour to do so. What are friends for? Huh? Relena and Dorothy care about Hilde and are willing to leave their high class lunches for her. Well, only on Wednesdays. Make that the first Wednesday of every month.

  
  


"Where is she?" Says Dorothy as she glances at her watch.

  
  


"We are in a hospital. Anything can happen. She might be delayed." Relena takes a bite of her salad. "Did you pay Duo yet?"

  
  


"Have the check right here." She pulls the check out of her purse. Relena looks at it then up to a smiling Dorothy.

  
  


"Dorothy. It's blank?"

  
  


"I know." She places the check away. "This is the first time we will see her after she met Duo. I want to see how things went before I pay the man."

  
  


"It's Duo. If anything, she'll be like a squealing school girl about the whole thing."

  
  


"Like you?" Dorothy hides her smile behind her glass. Relena blushes.

  
  


"My case is different." She says annoyed at the unfair attack on her pride.

  
  


"Yes, you knew what he was. And you slept with him."

  
  


"Hm." Dorothy laughs at her friend. Relena sticks her fork in her salad and aims for her friend.

  
  


"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Both girls turn to Hilde. They examine her state. Eye's bright, large smile, seems to be glowing.

  
  


"Well, I'm sold." Hilde tilts her head to the side as Dorothy gets up.

  
  


"Where are you going?" 

  
  


"Oh, I have some business to take care of. See you around."

  
  


"What was that about?" Relena just shrugged.

  
  


"It's Dorothy. Does she ever make sense?"

  
  


"No." Hilde smiles and looks off. Her eyes glaze over as she goes deep in thought.

  
  


"Is your dress ready for tomorrow's wedding?" Relena tries to suppress her smile.

  
  


"I hope so." Relena frowns at her friends response. "I wish Dorothy didn't go so soon. I wanted to thank you guys."

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"Making me go see the tailor."

  
  


"Oh." Relena sips her water. "He's amazing. Isn't he?"

  
  


"Oh yes! I only have known him for a few days and I know I'll be going back to him for sure."

  
  


"I remember my first time with him."

  
  


"What?" Relena blushes as she thinks about what she had just said.

  
  


"Uh . . . I don't see him anymore. I the tailor."

  
  


"Other tailor? You mean one that works with Duo?"

  
  


"Yeah. They are a part of a branch of tailors."

  
  


"Odd. Duo told me he owned his own shop . . . that he worked alone except for some ones who work for him."

  
  


"Uh . . . " Relena tries to cover up. "Yeah. Just like a taxi owns his own cab but he still works for a company."

  
  


"Oh . . . Why don't you go to Duo any more?"

  
  


"I...well? I just don't."

  
  


"So does Dorothy see Duo as well?"

  
  


"Uh . . . " She should be having this conservation. "Yes . . . BUT rarely. Only once or twice a . . . month?" Hilde frowns at her friends odd state.

  
  


"Is something up?"

  
  


"NO! No. Nothing." 

  
  


"You're sweating Relena. What's up?"

  
  


"Nothing. Nothing at all. Aren't you going to get lunch?"

  
  


"I lost my appetite." Her voice is cold. "Now tell me. What is going on? Does this have to do with Duo?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Good." Hilde cuts her off. "Because I think, I am in love with him."

  
  


"What?" All the color drains from Relena's face. "Think?" She squeaks out.

  
  


"No. You're right." Relena lets out a sigh. "I know I love him!." She slams her hands on the table and goes on about how great a guy he is and how thankful she is to them for letting her meet him. But all that is spoken in vain. Once the words 'I love him' came out Relena became lost. Her ears started to burn as she thought of the heart break Hilde will face. She never said she loved Peter . . . And his leaving nearly killed her . . . How will this affect her? All these questions fill her mind as Hilde keeps going on how wonderful Duo is. Suddenly a bone chilling scream fills the room. Everything stops. All eyes land of their table. Hilde, eyes wide, stares at her friend.

  
  


"You can't be in love with him!" She slams her hands on the table as she stands up.

  
  


"What? Why?"

  
  


"No, no, no! This can't happen! It can't." Relena places her hands on her head as she paces back and forth. "You!" She stops in front of Hilde and extends her arms, palms up. "Weren't supposed to fall in love with him!" Anger fills Hilde's sweet face. She stands up to her friend.

  
  


"What . . . did . . . you . . . say?" Every word comes out slow and painful through clenched teeth.

  
  


"Uh . . . " Realizing her mistake, Relena takes a step back.

  
  


"You said I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. Did you set this up?" No answer. ("Oh God . . . it was all a lie.")

  
  


"Hilde . . . we wanted to help . . . "

  
  


"Help?" Hilde chokes out through her tears. "How? How is this helping?"

  
  


"A man's complement is worth more than a friend's. We tried to cheer you up but you didn't care." Hilde turns her back to Relena. "Hilde please!"

  
  


"What did you pay him to do?"

  
  


"He was only to take you out and make you feel pretty and happy. He was just there to be a friend when we failed . . . " 

  
  


"Oh, you failed all right." She turns to face Relena. Tears streaming down her cheek. "You . . . I . . . Oh GOD!" Hilde falls in her chair. "I...don't know what to do! I thought he was the one! The one Relena!" Relena kneels down.

  
  


"I'm so sorry."

  
  


"He asked me to . . . (sniff) . . . asked me to start a salvage company with him! And I was going to! Leave everything for him! Like I did with Peter!" Hilde's body was shaking from her sobs of pain and heart break. It was all a lie . . . a lie. But little does she know that Duo is giving everything up for her. Giving up his 'easy' money, house, car and everything. Just like Hilde was going to give up her doctors' degree for him. Her life works. For him. His life to be with her. But she doesn't know. Nor does Relena or Dorothy.

  
  


"I'll end it now..."

  
  


"No!" Hilde stops Relena. She stands up and glares at her friend. "I'll end it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There you go! The end of Chapter Eight! Next is chapter nine! The end! Hope you want more! Cause I have it! *Holds up ending chapter* I'll post it tomorrow so look for it! 

Thanks

R&R

^.^


	11. Chapter 9 (The End!)

The Tailor 

Chapter Nine 

  
  
"Wait! What do you mean!" Relena tries to keep up with Hilde's pace. Hilde keeps going strait down the sidewalk. People move for her as Relena has to move to them. "WAIT!" Yells Relena, frustrated with the rude people on the sidewalk. Hilde stops. She doesn't look at Relena for sometime. 

"I'm going to be the one to end it. Not you, not Dorothy and specially NOT Duo." She turns around to face Relena. "You two have done this before! But not to this extreme! Or have you paid them in the past?" Relena shakes her head 'no'. "Why am I asking?" She throws her hands in the air and continues on walking. "You could be lying!" Relena follows Hilde. The two don't say anything until they get to a crosswalk. "Why? Relena? Why are you so intent on making my life hell?" 

"We wanted you to get over Peter! And we learned that we can't pick a boyfriend for you! So we went for a friend. Someone who you could talk to . . . since you won't talk to us!" 

"Won't talk to you? I have always wanted to talk about it! But you never asked! And besides. You guys think I'm suicidal! I'm not going to end it like my mother!" 

"What?" The crosswalk sign flashes and everyone walks across the street. "You-you said she died of a drug over does!" 

"She did . . . and a bullet in the head." 

"Oh God! Hilde . . . why didn't you tell us?" Hilde walks up the steps of her apartment building. She opens the door. 

"Would it have mattered how she died? All that matters is that she left me!" Relena comes in and wonders why Hilde came here first. 

"Hilde . . . why are we here?" 

Hilde opens the door to her apartment. Relena walks in and sees how she was living. The place was run down but she could tell Hilde tried her best to keep it clean. But how can you keep a place clean with years old stains? Relena's heart goes out to Hilde. Here she is, a woman who worked from below dirt to almost Doctor. 

"While you all thought, I was depressed and moping over Peter. I was here. Studying. Working because that's the only why I can survive. My mother was a . . . she was a prostitute. She worked in our house . . . " Hilde pulls a suitcase out of her closet. "I gave up my childhood so I won't become her. Sure we lived in a nice house . . . but not very nice thing happened in that house. I would never go that low as to sell myself but history almost repeated its self. When my mother died, I lost it. I was homeless and I was on my own. Never knew I needed her." Hilde laughs lightly as she places her clothes in the suitcase. She looks at her door to see if the mail came. It did and she walks over to pick it up. As she looks through it, she continues. "I didn't party with you during college because if I slipped I would never be able to get back up. I didn't have a family like you to fall back on. I worked so hard and got rejected from every medical college I applied to. Working at the hospital was the only way for me to get into a school." 

"But why didn't they accept you?" 

"I am a B student. They want me to be an A student, since I can't pay them. I can't spend all that time . . . I need to work so I can go to class! Ironic? Isn't? In order for me to get A's I have to give up my jobs but if I do I can't pay to go to class. That's why I went to Peter. He helped lighten the load. But when he left it didn't bother me. It was just like mother leaving . . . only problem, I now had to work even harder." 

"That's why you took time off? To work at the hospital? Oh, Hilde. I thought . . . you . . . where just . . . well?" 

"Weak? Thought I was just some weak school girl? Sorry, Relena. Unlike you I had to work for what I have." 

"Hilde . . . that's not fair." 

"Not fair? Sure. Just like setting me up with Duo and the others is not fair!" 

"Hilde . . . you have to admit that he made you happy." 

"He's just like Peter. Maybe even worse." She says in a soft whisper. 

"Even worse? Hilde. He didn't leave you! Maybe he is telling the truth? Maybe he really loves you!" 

"No . . . he can't. How can he when you paid him . . . " 

"To be your friend! Falling in love with you was entirely his choice! In fact! We told him to NOT do anything but be a friend!" Relena rests her hand on Hilde's shoulder. "Hilde . . . " 

"Relena. I wish I could believe you. I really do. Because I was going to reject my transfer to John Hopkins Hospital! My dream!" Relena remembers how Hilde tried over and over to get transferred to that hospital. It was so important to her. "But . . . " She drops the mail on the floor and walks over to her suitcase. "Looks like I have no choice. I need to go." She closes the suitcase. "I learned my lesson. I need to be free . . . so I'm letting go." She opens the door. "Good bye Relena." Hilde grabs her purse and letter from John Hopkins and leaves. Relena starts to cry. She really messed up. She ruined everything. But wait! She can warn Duo! Relena takes out her cell phone and dials his number. There is time for her to save Hilde from the final blow. Finding the truth about Duo. 

  
  


The Tailor . . . 

  
  
  


The phone rings. Waking Duo out of his trance. He gets up from the floor and walks over to the phone. Just as he picks it up a hand clad in a black glove stops him. Duo almost freaks at the site before him. 

"L-Liz? Since when did you like the whole dominatrix thing?" He says in a nervous voice. He really doesn't like that type of customer. Odd how it is always the married ones? 

"You broke off our 'date'! I want to know why! And I plan on finding out." The woman laughs as she pulls Duo back into the back room. Duo sighs. ("Just one more night and I can be with Hilde. Hope she can forgive me.") Little does he know that a very angry Hilde is on her way. 

Moments later . . . 

  


The door slowly opens and a figure creeps in. They carry a bag of some sort. It's hard to tell in the dimly light room. They slowly walk to the curtain that blocks the back room. Strange noises can be heard. They are soft . . . then suddenly a large crash and a door slamming open is heard. 

"What do you mean you quit?." Duo storms over where his shirt is. He picks it up off the floor and turns to the woman. 

"I'm not doing this any more! I can't." 

"NO!" She grabs his shirt in an attempt to stop him from putting it on. "I paid you for two HOURS!" Duo lets go of the shirt, making the woman fall. He glares at her. 

"Two? You are signed up for one." A wad of cash is thrown to him. 

"Nope. While you where in the back I saw that I was the last one for the day. So I am taking two hours! Now get back . . . " The wad is thrown back at her. 

"NO!" He crosses her arms over his chest. "I will no longer be you 'play thing'. I don't belong to you or any of the other women! I belong only to one now. And for her I am not going back to what I am! I quit!" The curtain is pulled back by a very angry Dorothy. She is grinding her teeth from anger. Duo glares at her. "What do you want?" 

"Who do you belong to now Maxwell?" Dorothy steps closer. "Who? And if you say Hilde . . . " 

"It's Hilde." Dorothy lets out a loud cry as she jumps Duo. He easily grabs her fists as she tries to beat him. 

"Damn you Maxwell! You can't love her! You can't!" 

"I love her Dorothy." He says calmly. "And I don't care what you say." 

"I can't believe this." She stops her fighting and pushes away from Duo. "I can't believe Mr. 'I-don't-believe-in-love' is in love! And with Hilde?" She lets out a mad laugh. Duo is still calm and unmoved by her laugh. 

"I'm quitting. And I am moving on with Hilde. You can bitch all you want but I'm not changing my mind." 

"But Duo darling . . . " Spoke Liz. "What about us? And our 'dates'?" 

"Liz . . . go back to your husband." He says sharply. He took his eyes off Dorothy to talk to Liz and when he looks back, a piece of paper is pushed in his face. 

"Here take it!" Duo take the paper and sees that it is a blank check. "Name your price. I'll pay anything. Anything if you just stay away from her! Please, you'll only hurt her." Duo glares at the check. Then he rips it up. 

"No." He says darkly as he walks up to Dorothy. "I will not leave her. And I will most defiantly won't hurt her." A long silence comes over them all. Dorothy is lost for words, Liz is just lost and Duo has nothing more to say. But one person does . . . one person who just walked in. 

  


"Duo?" 

************************************************************************************** 

  
  
  


"Hilde!" All the color leaves his face. She wasn't supposed to find out this way! Liz glares at Hilde. She pushes Dorothy and Duo away. 

"So you're Hilde. Not much of anything." Hilde looks at the woman with disgust. The woman is wearing a way too tight black vest and a black thong. Black boots that come up to her thighs and long black gloves. The woman goes on about how Hilde isn't worth it and how Duo should stay with his job . . . His job? Suddenly it clicks. Rage fills Hilde's heart. She pulls back her fist and before Duo or Dorothy could stop her, she punches the woman square in the face. Liz falls to the floor and cries. Duo and Dorothy stare at Hilde. She glares at Dorothy and smacks her. Then she turns to Duo. He shakes his 'no', trying to plea with her. She walks up to him. Duo sighs, he closes his eyes and readies himself for her attack. But nothing happened. When he opens his eyes, he wishes that she did. The pain in her eyes is a thousand-time worse. 

"How much Duo? How much did they pay you?" Hilde holds her tears back. She won't cry in front of him. 

"Nothing." He says. "I didn't get paid." Duo reaches for her but she smacks his hand away. 

"Don't touch me!" She steps away from him. "You . . . you're just like my mother! God damn you! You're no better than her!" 

"Hilde . . . I love . . . " 

"No! You don't. You may think you are but you're not! I'm just like another customer for you. Aren't I?" 

"No . . . Hilde please. Listen to me. I know what I am is something you have been trying to fight all you life. But I was never as strong as you. I gave up. But not anymore! I found you . . . You who are so strong. I really do want to start the salvage with you. I still do. But if you leave me I can't quit this job. I can't quit unless I have something worth more." 

"Worth more? You lied to me! And you!" She turns to Dorothy. "It's bad enough you hired him. But to hire a male prostitute!" 

"Hilde . . . we thought . . . " 

"Shut up! All of you!" She screams. "I have to call my friend now and tell her I can't make it to the wedding because I gave my dress to a male prostitute!" Duo flinches at her words. Dorothy looks to the floor and Liz still lays on the ground crying. 

"What's going on?" Came a cool voice. Everyone turns to see a man at the door way. He holds a large dress bag over his shoulders. Duo walks over to the man and take the bag. 

"Thanks man. What do I owe you?" 

"$300.00 dollars." Duo nods and offers the bad to Hilde. Tears fill her eyes. She grabs the bag and Duo grabs her arm. He pulls her close and whispers 'I may sell myself but I still love you.' Hilde pushes away, grabs her suitcase and leaves. Leaves without a good bye. 

"What's going on?" Says the man. 

"Nothing . . . Hero." Says Dorothy. 

"Nothing, except my freedom just walked out the door." 

************************************************************************************** 

  
  
  


Two Days later . . . 

  


Relena enters the shop. She sees Hero sitting at the desk. He glares at her. Relena smiles and walks over to him. 

"How is he?" 

"Why should you care?" 

"Hero . . . " 

"Relena. I thought you where different. What you are doing is killing him!" 

"Not telling him where Hilde is makes me no different from your other lovers?" 

"It's cruel. Not knowing is eating him alive. I should let it though, it is his fault for falling in love with her." 

"I can't let him find her. She doesn't want to see him. Not even me! I hurt her . . . we all did. And I won't hurt her again." Hero stands up and leans closer. 

"Tell me then." 

"No." She laughs lightly. "You'll tell him!" Hero glances over to the curtain. 

"No, I won't." Relena thinks about this. "He's sleeping." Relena nods. 

"She's . . . staying with her friend Stephanie. But she is leaving to go to John Hopkins this afternoon." A blast of wind brushes past Relena and flows out the door. Relena looks stunned at Hero. He just smiles. 

"I didn't tell him." 

************************************************************************************** 

  


"Hilde? Will you be all right?" Says Stephanie. They sit at the gate sipping tea and coffee. 

"Yes? Why?" 

"Well . . . I mean . . . " 

"I'm over him." 

"But . . . he did say he loves you . . . " 

"Anyone can say that." Stephanie glares at her. 

"Not true! No one can say it unless they mean it! True there are some who can say it and be wrong but . . . Hilde! He said he was going to give up his job for you! Doesn't that mean anything?" 

"I can't forget what he is." 

"But . . . look I don't know him. I don't know why he took the job but if a guy is going to change his whole life around for a person he hasn't know for a week! I say he is in love! Forget his past! Like you forgot yours!" 

"I didn't forget my past. I kept it with me. Used it as a lesson. Like I will use this as a lesson." 

"I feel sorry for you." 

"What?" 

"You really have that much hate in your hart? That you can't look over the ugliness of one life? You should know better than anyone. That some people have no choice . . . " 

"I worked for my choice . . . " 

"He did . . . is a really bad way but . . . I'm not getting through to you. I can't talk to someone you can't forgive." Hilde looks at her friend. Stephanie stands up and smiles weakly at her. "It was nice knowing you. Hope you find an un-scuffed love and happiness. Good . . . bye Hilde." She walks away. Hilde stares after her friend. A pain in her heart. Hilde shakes it off. They are calling the seats know. She stands up . . . 

************************************************************************************** 

  


"Hey!" 

"Watch it mister!" 

"Jerk!" Scream people as they are pushed down. Duo would say sorry but he needs all his breath to run. He read the flight plans and saw the only one heading off in Hilde's direction at noon. What luck! All he was to do if figure out this damn airport! And the right words to say . . . 

  


************************************************************************************** 

  


"Seats B-24 to B-9. Now boarding." 

"That's me." She says to know one. She stands in line and waits for her turn. She looks at her ticket. 

_"I love you."_

"Go away Duo." She whispers. But the words keep coming. His plans for them . . . they seemed so true . . . his words seemed so real. Were they? Hilde lets the people pass her. Soon she is the only one left. 

"Miss? The plane is ready. If you are leaving then come now. It's you last change." Hilde looks at the woman and smiles. Tears fill Hilde's eyes. 

"Yes. You're right. My last chance . . . " She looks at her ticket. Taking a deep breath, she grips the ticket . . . 

************************************************************************************** 

  
  
  


Two guards start to close the gate leading to the walkway for the plane. Just as they are going to close the door a man pushes his way through. They yell at him but he doesn't care. He has to make it! 

"Please God! Don't let it be too late! Please . . . " Duo stops. He reached the end of the walkway. The doors are closed and the plane is gone. Gone with Hilde. She really left him . . . Duo turns around. He leans on the side wall of the walkway. Unable to hold himself up. He stares at the floor as the guards come up to him. 

"Sorry mister. You can book another flight . . . " Duo shakes his head 'no'. He keeps his eyes on the floor as he heads out. The guards go ahead of him. Duo can feel tears in his eyes. He really loved her and she didn't believe him . . . Duo stops in mid track. He sees a white peace of paper on the floor. He picks it up and sees it is in two torn pieces. Duo laughs as he looks at them. He thanks God for giving him a second chance. 

************************************************************************************** 

Hilde sits in the park on the swings. She looks up in the sky and sees a plane fly by. Hilde slowly rocks back and forth. Winter seems to be over. The sun is out and the day is warm and pleasant. She sighs, wondering if she made the right choice. A shadow blocks the sun from her eyes and she understood that it wasn't the wrong choice. 

"I guess we really are meant for each other." She laughs at herself. Duo sits down next to her. He looks at the sky, not saying anything. Duo takes a deep breath. 

"Please give me a chance . . . " 

"No." She says. Duo looks at her. She avoids his eyes. "I should be asking for a chance." 

"What?" 

"I should have seen it. You told me just . . . without a lot of detail." Duo smiles weakly. Not knowing if this is good or bad. "You were willing to change . . . " 

"I still am. But only with you." 

"I need to know if your love is real Duo. I need to know that this isn't some kind of one moment thing." 

"If it is . . . then I will build a time machine and replay the moment over and over again, never getting tired of it." Hilde looks into his eyes and she can tell he has been crying. Her bottom lip starts to quiver as her eyes water. 

"Oh Duo!" She jumps out of her seat. Duo does the same thing. They stand apart for a moment but rush to each other. "I love you! I'm so sorry for not believing in you!" She buries her head in his chest. Duo kisses the top of her head. 

"But you did believe in me. You didn't leave." 

"And you found me here . . . " 

"I love you Hilde." 

"I know. And I love you. Let's go to your new home." Duo smiles and takes her hand. He leads her to his car, talking the whole way on how she will love the place and the planes he has for the place. She smiles at him as they head off. A heavy weight seems to lift itself off of her and for the first time she feels happy. 

Hilde still finished school. She is the doctor for the Maxwell Salvage Yard. Taking care of the many workers and being the personal doctor for Duo . . . her husband. 

  


Duo left the Tailor and is now a successful business man. With the help of his wife. And with her help they built a beautiful house in the country for when the new family member comes. 

Relena and Hero are going to get married. Hero left the Tailor also and is now working with Duo. 

Dorothy is still Dorothy but she found a nice rich boy to marry. 

Peter is forced to sell his company to Duo since he was going under. He still has his job but under he is no longer the boss. Duo and Hilde are. Oh . . . and Sarah left him. ^.^ 

All ended well. All ended with their loves close by. There will no longer be a gray day in Hilde's or Duo's life. 

  


The End 

Thank you for reading and . . . 

Review! 

^.^ 


End file.
